


Walls Down

by meirencollector



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Little Fall of Rain, Aggressive Wall Slams, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Reminiscing, can they just end up together now, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirencollector/pseuds/meirencollector
Summary: A little push here, a little push there. Maybe it's the rain, the lack of an umbrella, the unprecedented actions or the sudden realizations — or all of those — that bring their walls down.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Walls Down

Outside was an unexpected downpour. The Parisian sky was painted into swirls of grey; startling low rumbles rang loud in the cool autumn air. A lady in red stood by the doorstep of an abandoned storehouse, her arms folded around herself. “How about here?” she whispered. 

Then in catlike grace, a black-clad teen pried open the doors and prowled through the room. He breathed a sigh of relief. “All clear.”

“We’re staying here then. At least, until the rain stops.” she said, entering into the dimly lit space. “I hope nothing comes up while we’re stuck here,” Ladybug said hopefully, squeezing out the water from her drenched pigtails. “Patrol barely started, then it began pouring all of a sudden.” she frowned. “Unlucky.”

The other one simply shook his head, chuckling. “With you m’lady, anything is but unlucky.” 

Ladybug snorted, knowing she wasn’t going to win that argument. Instead she crouched down, dipped a finger into a small puddle that pooled from the leaking roof, and began to draw on one of the few remaining dry patches of the floor.

 _Curiosity killed the cat_ —he walked behind her— _but satisfaction brought it back_. “What are you doing?” his eyebrows scrunched up, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. “There hasn’t been any trouble in the past two minutes since we’ve been here, has it?” he wondered.

“Nope.” 

“Then why am I looking at what seems to be a plan of an elaborate trap?” Chat Noir asked with an impish grin.

“It’s not just any trap, kitty. This one is special.” Ladybug replied, her words hinting of a smile. “It’s for a confession,” Her finger skidded to a halt. “To the boy I love.” 

For a split second, the feline hero’s grin faltered. “How elusive is this boy to have you come up with such plans?” he said aloud, trying to ignore the tug in his heart. 

“He’s not hard to find, he’s pretty much everywhere if you know where to look…” her eyes darting to a distinct billboard outside the window. “The problem lies with me, actually.” she sighed. “I get really nervous when he’s close by, and I manage to do the most embarrassing things whenever he’s around.” 

Ladybug turned around to face him, with a face of determination. “So I figured I only need to get him alone, trap him, where he can’t escape and then I can say the words,” she rambled on. “If he rejects me, I can just run off in embarrassment with no other witnesses,” she explained. “B-bu-but if things turn out differently, w-we could have some pr-privacy while—“ she couldn’t continue any further, as fantasies began to fill her thoughts, her cheeks turning a shade darker than her suit.

She covered her face in shame. “This is stupid. I can barely keep it together just at the thought of it. And I’m supposed to say it to his face?” she winced.

Chat let out a heavy sigh. _Anything for her_ , he thought. He really was a hopeless case. “How about you...try practicing it on me?”

Her head snapped towards his direction. “You?”

“Why not?” he shrugged. “It’s better than nothing. And it looks like you could really use the help.” 

Ladybug weighed out her options. She studied her partner with a scrutinizing gaze. Now that she looked at him, he was the ideal practice subject. The same height, same build, same hair. If she didn’t know any better, _they could pass off as twins_ , she thought to herself. 

A tint of pink rose to his cheeks as he felt the weight of her stare—he couldn’t help but look away. “Well? Have you made up your mind yet?” he walked around, trying to shake off his nerves.

“Fine.” Chat Noir stopped in his tracks. For some reason, he kind of hoped she was going to say no. “Go stand by the door. Shut it properly.” she ordered, finally rising to her feet.

“You’re going to trap me too?” Chat chuckled nervously. “I thought we were just doing the confession part,” He slowly readied himself. “Okay, m’lady. Give me your best sho—“

An arm zipped past his ear, the force rattling the door behind him. Flustered, he tried to take a step back, but there was no more ground, his back flat on the wooden door. She immediately closed the distance in between, his eyes meeting hers.

He stifled a gasp as she went closer to whisper in his ear.

_“Adrien Agreste,”_

He couldn’t breathe.

“Go out with me.”

Chat’s mind went blank.

The black cat’s blush seared through his cheeks, turning into a shade of deep scarlet against his freckled skin. He felt as if liquid fire seeped through his veins, leaving him flustered and roasting hot. Chat Noir's labored breaths filled the dark, empty recesses of the room. He could only hear the sound of his own heartbeat, roaring in his ears. 

“Well?” Ladybug asked as she took a step backward, flashing a playful grin. “What do you think?” His partner’s voice shook him out of his reverie, the hazy eyes finally focusing on the sapphire orbs that played with his heart.

She was going to be the death of him.

“You’re in love with Adrien Agreste?” He asked in disbelief.

“Kind of?” she replied, trying to sound nonchalant. “Something like that. Ok, exactly like that.” The words helplessly gushed out of the ladybug’s mouth. “I mean... it's not—love is such a strong wor—“ She sighed. “Yes. I am in love with Adrien Agreste.” A faint blush bloomed as she whispered the next words into the empty room. “Hopelessly in love, in fact. Ever since I was fourteen.” 

With those words, Adrien’s legs finally gave out. He slid down to sit, his back leaning on the wall and took his turn to speak. “How?” he asked. The boy had a lot of questions on his mind, but it was all he could manage to get out, as his emotions swirled with her every word.

“Oh, kitty.” she said smiling, with a nostalgic look on her face. She walked towards her partner and sat beside him. “It was a downpour. On a dark, rainy afternoon like this one.” she reminisced, as she reached out her hand to the raindrops that trickled through the ceiling. “When we first met, it wasn’t on best terms, and it was because I accused him blindly due to my own prejudice.” Ladybug leaned on Chat Noir, her head on his shoulder. “But on that rainy day, he came up to me and even apologized—when he didn’t even do anything wrong in the first place.”

“And then what happened?” Chat whispered softly. He knew how this story was going to end, but he couldn’t help but prod her further as he too, was looking back on that day along with her. 

“He offered me his umbrella. I took it. Then, for some reason, the umbrella snapped closed over my head!” Marinette giggled. And so did the one beside her, laughter rumbling out of his chest. “To see you in that situation, m’lady, is _purr_ iceless.” 

“The umbrella did that. In front of him!” she closed her eyes, wincing at the memory. “I was so embarrassed. But then he laughed. I couldn’t help but laugh along. We laughed, and it felt right.” She opened her eyes, looking at her companion. “Thinking about it, was I unlucky as the umbrella made a joke out of me, or was I lucky because it brought Adrien and I together?” Marinette wondered out loud.

“Perhaps it was both. You know better than anyone that luck comes with two parts of a whole.” Chat grinned knowingly. Ladybug mirrored his expression. “Of course.” With her head still on his shoulder, she reached out to ring his bell. “You know, on that same day, was also the first time we met.” The bell tinkled a gentle sound, echoing through the pitter-patter of the pouring rain. “That, I could remember as if it happened yesterday.” He recounted. “I fell into you, in more ways than one.” he said, sighing.

With that, Marinette finally remembers why she decided to finally confess to Adrien. It wasn’t just for Marinette and Adrien’s sake, but for Ladybug and Chat Noir as well. She took a deep breath. “Chat, I’m going to confess my feelings to Adrien tomorrow. And it’s not just to settle my feelings for him, but also...for you.” 

Silence fills the space as they watched the dusk seep through the windows, the last glimmer of daylight cosseted behind the grey clouds. The empty room takes on the look of an old photograph, its walls dyed into a shade of grey. 

Avoiding his gaze, she continued. “I can’t deny anymore these feelings that we have for each other. However, I can’t ignore what I feel for Adrien.” Her voice grew fainter as she spoke, but she found the courage to face him, eye to eye. “But if he doesn’t feel the same way, then I would give us a chance.”

She tried to find in Chat’s eyes a trace of hurt or distaste as she boldly pointed out that her partner, her best friend, her other half, was merely a second choice. There was none. 

Conflicted, the raven-haired heroine tried to appeal her case. “See, it’s because I fell for him first before you so—“ He put a finger on her lips, shook his head and chuckled. “M’lady, I’d believe anything you say in a heartbeat, but for this one, I don’t think so.” After all, he remembered the entire events of that day as if it was yesterday.

Finding back the strength, Chat Noir rose out of his spot and turned to his confused-looking partner. “I’m _feline_ fine, bugaboo. Don’t worry too much about this cat’s feelings.” He held out his hand to her. “No matter how this confession of yours goes,” She took his hand and he pulled her towards him. “I’ll still be by your side.”

She couldn’t find the words to say, and only stare into his eyes as it shone in the moonlight. Chat holds her hand tighter. “Do me a favor?” he asked. “For both Adrien and I?” 

Ladybug nodded. “Anything.”

“Don’t wait too long.” And as he kissed her hand, he slowly disappeared into the night.

The next day, whatever confidence Chat gave her, was lost as soon as Adrien walked into the classroom. His eyes found her as soon he stepped in, and gave her a gentle smile. While the gesture was for good measure, this only made Marinette flustered right from the start. 

He was going to be the death of her.

Her confidence slowly crumbled and ever-so complex plans of confronting him fell apart. The other side wasn’t helping, as while Adrien thought he could make things easier by approaching her, it only left poor Marinette into a blubbering mess for the entire day. 

The day was soon over, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng had yet to confess to Adrien Agreste. She muttered to herself, “I have to get this over with. I promised Chat I’d pull this through!”

With what’s left of her dignity and a rush of courage, Marinette charged to the locker room, opening the door with a resounding bang. 

There he stood in front of his locker, shocked at her boisterous entrance. The boy already accepted that perhaps today wasn’t going to be the day. But there she was, cheeks flaring red as a ladybug, striding speedily towards him.

Raising an arm, “A-Adrien Agreste—“ 

She never got to finish what she had to say, as the blond grasped her arm towards him, spun her, and in an instant, Marinette found herself pinned against the locker walls instead. The steel locker walls clattered as the force of his hands caged her in between.

She stifled a gasp as he went closer to whisper in her ear.

“M’lady,”

She couldn’t breathe.

“What took you so long?”

**Author's Note:**

> brrrrrrrrrr coincidentally it also rained when i was writing this lmao pls be nice im new


End file.
